


A Simple Misunderstanding

by MintIceTea



Category: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro
Genre: Demon Boyfriend, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintIceTea/pseuds/MintIceTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yako finds that some human idioms have a completely different meaning to demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Also a rewritten version of my old fic on ff.net.  
> The original had 666 words. I was too amused and left it like that despite the bad grammar and lack of a few extra sentences. 
> 
> Warning: some language.

Four empty pizza boxes sat stacked on the coffee table in front of her. Yako added the fifth box with a smile and contemplated the last slice of her afternoon snack. Just as she began to savor it Neuro burst into the office. He had gone to see Godai for papers and judging by the way he greeted her by kicking the couch over Yako assumed that he wasn't successful. Yako managed to heave the couch back upright - both cursing and praising Godai in the privacy of her mind. Good on him for standing up to Neuro, but damn it, why’d he have to send him back to her when he was in such a snit?  
Well, screw him. In the interest of her own health she was just going to let him stew about it.

_Ah stew_. Yako flopped back onto the sofa and let her daydreams wander to pleasant recollections of beef bourguignon. She had just begun to reminisce about some glorious tortilla soup she had in Mexico when she became aware of Neuro’s refocused annoyance. He had turned his simmering rage upon her if the tape dispenser that had just hit the back of her head was anything to judge by.

She touched the soon-to-be bruise, wincing at the ginger touch. But otherwise continued to ignore the demon at the desk. He would usually find something else – a damn lead on this case would be nice! – to occupy him if she held out long enough.

The quiet lasted for about six minutes before Neuro launched his next attack. A pair of scissors flew by her ear and embedded themselves in the bookcase. Yako couldn't hold back the yelp and involuntary flinch. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Akane flailing in what could only be horror. Yako clutched at her hair. Thanks to Neuro’s latest projectile the section by her left ear was an obvious two inches shorter than the rest of her hair.

“What out of hell is your damn problem, Neuro?!” She yelled as she stood. The phrasing was something she had picked up from her demon partner himself. If her impromptu haircut hadn't been the last straw she would've backed down at the sight of him with a handful of sharpened pencils. “If the case isn't going your way right now then suck it up! I know **_I_** haven’t ruffled your feathers so you better—” something in his reaction made her trail off. “Neuro?”

The demon had his arm raised, a pencil held between his fingers like a dart. He had frozen mid-throw and the utensil had fallen with a clatter to the desktop. Neuro's green eyes were wide in a mix of surprise and…something Yako couldn't quite name. But she blinked and he was back to normal; grinning away with a look of innocence, lacing his fingers over the forgotten pencils.

“Why Louse,” he purred, almost playful but fully dangerous, “if you want to ruffle my feathers you’ll have to buy me a drink first.” He was suddenly beside her, a gloved hand tangling in her hair and using his grip to slam her backwards into the wall. Neuro leaned close enough to hiss into her ear, his lips brushing against the shell. “I’d love to take you up on that delicious offer afterwards.”

By the time she managed to pull her head out of the new crater in the wall he was gone. The office door swinging lightly shut in his wake. It wasn't until after it clicked completely closed that Yako’s brain finally restarted.

“Oh god.” She absently brushed the plaster and paint chips from her hair, stumblingly over to her desk. “Oh my god.” She noticed Akane waving at her in concern and she gave a nervous squeak. “Akane-chan? I…think I just propositioned him.” Yako giggled, already hearing the hysteria in her voice. Her knees finally gave out and she buried her face in her hands, letting the feeling of dread settle ominously at the base of her spine. “He’s a freaking bird demon! Right? Close enough? Oh good god, what does ‘ruffled feathers’ translate to?” She laughed again. “And he said he’d take me up on it!”

When Godai wandered in ten minutes later with the file that Neuro had demanded, he found Yako rocking on her heels behind her desk. Giggling in self-despair and muttering in a mix of what he guessed was French and Spanish.

“What the fuck happened to you?”

She smiled at him; the bland, blissful look of someone who is cracking at the seams. “I asked Neuro out on a date!”

With a wordless shout of horror Godai spun on his heel and left. The papers fluttered gently to the hallway floor in his wake.

There was no way on earth, heaven, and hell combined that he was going to get involved in that.


End file.
